In general, cryptographic keys are used to maintain security for a device. The cryptographic key can be in the form of unique identifiers to maintain security for the device. In previously known systems, the cryptographic key is stored in a secure storage to maintain the security of the cryptographic key which may not be very secure. To address this issue, methods have been developed to provide a secure way to obtain the cryptographic key such as a Physical Unclonable Functions (PUFs). Some systems use PUFs to derive the cryptographic key from the device based on a single physical property of the device. While deriving the cryptographic key from the device avoids the need to store the cryptographic keys in a secure storage and reduces the cost of manufacturing, these methods can be unpredictable and the output of the method may be uncontrolled. Furthermore, in certain systems that use PUFs, different environmental conditions can provide variable responses and introduce a noise in the determination of the cryptographic key. As such, these systems have to use additional devices such as a fuzzy extractor to address the noise introduced in the measurements. However, these additional devices can increase the overhead by using additional circuitry which can take up more area. As such, improvements in a system and a method that derive a cryptographic key for a device are desirable.